


We Got You

by jadedsunshine



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Gen, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 10:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadedsunshine/pseuds/jadedsunshine
Summary: The rangers head out for some fall fun.





	We Got You

**Author's Note:**

> It's fall, y'all! I couldn't resist a good autumn outing featuring our favorite rangers. 
> 
> * Trigger Warning: anxiety.

Movie nights at Billy’s after training on Fridays had become a regular thing for the Power Rangers. They knew that bonding with each other was necessary to become stronger as a team. They took advantage of any free time they had to spend time together doing something fun that they all enjoyed. 

“A haunted house is a bad idea,” Jason snaps his bag closed before turning to Zack, offering him another stick of beef jerky. “Billy doesn’t like them.” 

The blue ranger walks into the living room, a bag of nacho cheese Doritos in hand, and smiles shyly. “He’s right, I really don't.” He opens the bag of chips, offering some to Jason as he sits. “I can’t believe you know that.”

“He’s the boss man,” Trini replies, bumping Billy’s shoulder playfully and subtly nodding in Jason’s direction. “He has to know everything.” Before Jason can share his disdain, Trini chuckles. “Oh, c’mon, it’s funny.” 

“Sure,” Jason shakes his head. “Any other suggestions?” 

“Hey, what about the corn maze?” Kimberly asks, looking up from her phone. “I heard they’re staying open late this weekend.”

“Now _that_ sounds fun,” Zack slurred, his mouth full of jerky.

Trini rests her head on Kimberly’s shoulder. “Sounds good to me.” 

“I’m in,” Jason replies, gently placing a hand on Billy’s knee. “You?” 

“Yup, I’ll put it on my calendar.” 

\--

The giant jumping pillow had been on Kimberly’s list since she recommended the corn maze. There was no way she _wasn’t_ going to enjoy the activity.

“How old are they?” Jason reaches over, pulling off another puff of Trini’s pink cotton candy and stuffing it into his mouth. “Five?”

Trini scoffs, pulling off a bit of the sweet treat for herself. “You’re one to talk.”

“Okay, but look at them,” Jason responds with a nod in the direction of the jumping pillow where Zack, Billy, and Kimberly are holding hands and bouncing around. 

“They’re having fun,” Trini turns to Jason, smiling. “This was a good idea.” 

Wrapping an arm around the girl’s waist, Jason pulls Trini closer and rests his head on top of hers. “It was definitely a great idea.” 

Mid-bounce, a yelp comes from Zack after Kimberly elbows him in the gut. 

“Well, you’re not very subtle, y’know,” Zack takes advantage of continuing to tease the pink-clad ranger. “You’ve practically got heart eyes.” 

“Can you blame me?” Kimberly replies with a shrug, turning away to hide the darker shade of pink sweeping over her cheeks. “Look at her, she’s beautiful.”

Zack nods, shifting his own eyes to Trini. “She is. It’s so good to see her actually smiling.” 

“God, I love her smile,” Kimberly gushes before turning back to face Zack. “I know it sounds crazy, but I’m starting to love everything about her.” 

“She is pretty easy to love.” 

\--

“I think we’re going in circles,” Billy says, pointing to a large rock nestled between stalks of corn. “I’m positive I’ve seen that before, _twice_.” 

“But we took a different path,” Zack sighs. “That can’t be right.”

Trini watches as Kimberly takes a seat on a nearby bale of hay. The maze went on for what seemed like miles and Kimberly just couldn’t take it anymore. “Please,” she begged. The group could hear the anxiety in her voice. “I just want to get out of here.”

Trini was quick to kneel down in front of the pink ranger, grabbing one of her hands and gripping it tightly between both of her own. “Hey, look at me,” she starts, hoping to calm Kimberly down. “I’m here, the boys are here, we’re all safe.” Trini tucks a loose lock of hair behind Kimberly’s ear. “We got you.” 

Kimberly struggles to take a deep breath, whimpering instead.

From beside the girls, Zack nods in agreement. Softly placing a hand on Kimberly’s shoulder. “You need to keep breathing, though.” 

“And you need to trust us,” Jason adds, wrapping an arm around Kimberly’s waist before reaching for Billy’s hand and pulling him closer to the group. “We’re your team, we’re not going to let anything happen to you.”

“We’ll get you through this,” Trini whispers.

\--

“This milkshake really hits the spot,” Kimberly smiles as she looks up at her team. “Thanks.”

Zack smirks after taking a sip from his own cup. “Told you these were the best in town.” 

“These are amazing too,” Jason declares as he shovels a handful of golden french fries in his mouth. “We should come here more often.” 

“Yes!” Kimberly exclaims, “But _no_ corn maze next time.” 

“We could always do the kiddie one next year,” Billy adds, a soft grin overtaking his face. “Doubt we get lost in that one.” 

Trini sighs as she puts her cup down. “How did we defeat Rita and then get lost in a stupid corn maze?”


End file.
